vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146800-new-to-ws-and-loving-it-inform-me
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Ignore this guy, he's been crying all day about how he can't stop being bad at his class. Signature isn't really a necessity. It's nice for a lot of things but definitely not required. The leveling experience is much faster with it (and with a flask of advancement) but it's almost better to get the full, unbuffed leveling experience just for the storyline's sake. Once you hit level 50, you have a good amount of challenging small group content (expeditions, adventures, dungeons) as well as some hectic but fun PvP. What makes any of this different than those other games? The combat style. You can run the same boss over and over and it won't get as old just because more stuff is going on all the time. Additionally, there's a bigger emphasis on personal performance in this game than in others (which can be a good thing or a bad thing, whichever way you look at it). | |} ---- My brother. Seriously, though, combat in the game is fun, but you already know that. The interrupt armor and dodge mechanics make timing and movement important. And when you want to do something besides fight, you can do Path missions, or work on your House (so fun, the Housing system is way more versatile than a Housing system in an MMORPG deserves to be-- seriously, when you get a chance, try just visiting people's houses that you see talking in the Housing Skymap zone chat, because the things you see other people make are amazing).. challenges! Lots of little minigames you can play to get prizes. The holo-wardrobe system is a nice, compact way to dress your character up without lugging around a bunch of different armors/costumes/dyes. The art style of the game is just nice to look at-- and for some people, that's pretty important, because who wants to play an ugly game with boring, muddy-looking playdoh people? Great music (love the western tunes), charming voice actors (I love the intros to each zone/each expedition), and oh, so many nice people. Housing Zone's usual chatters are probably the nicest I've run into, but even in other zones, I don't see the usual onslaught of insults and foul conversation topics that I've seen in so many other MMO chats. And every time somebody has asked a question, people have given actual, helpful answers, instead of "wow, did you even bother looking that up?" I mean, it should be like that everywhere, but the fact that WildStar has that kind of community and other MMOs I've played don't is a pretty big plus. Unfortunately, the Signature status (subscription) isn't really "worth it" right now, especially if you're like me and you're the kind of person who's going to play through every possible quest anyway and gaining stuff like EXP faster doesn't really interest you. Plus, WildStar's free-to-play model-- with it's use of Omnibits-- is generous enough that you can buy most of the Signature perks without spending any actual money. You might still want to spend some money, though, because of Cosmic Rewards.. because after a certain amount (I think it's 1,600, but I'm not looking at the chart right now) you also get access to Social stuff like being able to create your own Guild or Circle and invite people to them. They'll probably make Signature status more.. "worth it" down the road, but right now, it's totally skippable. Edited November 12, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- Dude, you already have a thread for praising the game, no need to derail this thread too. | |} ---- Dont listen to this guy, hes been making crybaby posts on the forums all day. Read the Enigma guides and keep up the practice. Once ability changing should not affect your ability to enjoy the game, bud. http://forums.enigma-wildstar.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=23 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I like this person. | |} ---- You are no longer my brother. I disown you. | |} ---- hows distant, twice removed, brother? | |} ---- You've derailed a handful whining about the same damn thing. We get it, you suck giant hairy monkey balls as a Slinger but want to blame the devs. Of all the flavours you could have picked, you chose to be salty. | |} ----